


188群秀|伪装偷情

by Sweetie_qx



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng, 邵群 - Fandom
Genre: 188 boys club (Shuǐ Qiān Chéng), 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, 水千丞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_qx/pseuds/Sweetie_qx
Summary: 李程秀浑身赤裸侧躺在床上，面色潮红着微微喘气。从身上斑驳吻痕和淅沥的白浊可以看出他刚经历了一场激烈的性爱。映入邵群眼帘的就是这么一副画面。
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	188群秀|伪装偷情

李程秀和邵骏（群cos秀情夫）刚搞完，邵群回来了。

李程秀浑身赤裸侧躺在床上，面色潮红着微微喘气。从身上斑驳吻痕和淅沥的白浊可以看出他刚经历了一场激烈的性爱。

映入邵群眼帘的就是这么一副画面。

我在外面辛苦赚钱养家，给孩子赚奶粉钱，在家的娇妻耐不住寂寞把别的男人带回家在我的婚床上颠鸾倒凤……一想到这个，邵群体内窜上一阵火气直冲上天灵盖。

李程秀蹙起眉双眼湿润地看着浑身暴戾的邵群一步步逼近，看着他一把扯下领带，俯下身子盯着自己的眼睛，恶狠狠的眼神快把李程秀的愧疚烧透了。

“骚货，是我满足不了你吗你要去找别的男人！”“没……没有，邵群，是他逼我的……”“他逼你的？可我听你叫得挺欢的，”邵群用力捏住李程秀的下巴强迫他和自己对视，捕捉他眼中的春情，“真可惜你没照镜子看看自己现在这副淫荡的样子，满脸都写着欠操。李程秀你胆子大了，敢背着我偷汉子。”邵群感觉体内有股燃烧的火四处冲撞却找不到地方发泄，他恨得牙痒痒的，心也一抽一抽的疼，谁敢这样给他邵公子找不痛快，也就只有那个被他放到心尖尖上的李程秀，胆敢把他的心揉碎，而他只能放任。

邵群不再看李程秀储满泪水的双眸，不顾他低声哭泣着解释。他用力扯起李程秀被干得发软的身子，“嗯……邵群，我疼……”邵群看着他双腿发软站不稳，抬头用委屈的眼神看着自己，吸着鼻子欲说还休，一副可怜模样。

即使他做出这样伤害自己的事情，邵群还是情不自禁对李程秀产生了名为怜惜的情绪。他将李程秀横抱起来走向浴室。

邵群把李程秀放在浴缸里，用花洒冲洗李程秀的身子。水有些烫，把李程秀的身子烫得有些红。

“浑身都是他的精液，洗干净！”邵群很快把上班时穿的西装脱完，浑身赤裸着挤进浴缸。李程秀抿起被吮得果红的嘴唇呜呜得哭泣，低垂眼睛看着水面，一动不动地不知道在想什么。邵群猛地把他抱在怀里，“要我帮你洗还是你自己洗？我可不想碰野男人（邵群又在内涵自己）的东西。”他恶劣地揉捏拉扯着李程秀的乳尖，弄得李程秀尖声呻吟了一声，从虚妄中醒来。

“快把你屁眼子留着的东西抠出来，婊子。”“邵群，我不是……”李程秀扭动着身子试图躲避他猥琐又恶意的动作，却无意中把邵群的邪火蹭得愈发猛烈。“你不是婊子你会跟别人上床？屁眼子痒了想要鸡巴填满的淫娃。”“呵嗯……”李程秀感觉到邵群的粗硬顶住了屁股，“邵群，我不是那种人……”他的声音已经染上哭腔。

“被我都睡多少回了，还敢去勾引别人？” 

大颗大颗的泪珠从李程秀的眼睛中夺眶而出，顺着白皙的脸庞掉到水里。他委屈又难过，邵群用这样恶劣的词语和语气形容他。可他又愧疚，毕竟自己答应了邵群要受着的……

李程秀泪眼婆娑地看着邵群，眼睛里净是化不开的氤氲。 

邵群一看李程秀掉珍珠，整颗心都软了。他俯身向前捧住李程秀的脸，用拇指轻轻揩去他脸上的泪水。“媳妇儿别哭了，我是不是说得过分了。对不起，你别哭，你一哭我心都疼了。”李程秀撅起嘴儿往他掌心蹭了蹭。被邵群用那种语言羞辱，除了羞耻和屈辱，内心深处竟会隐约生出几分快意和刺激感……难道自己真的是他口中的……骚货么？

认识到自己骨子里的渴望……李程秀有些恍惚，像是被扇了一记耳光。他有些着急地拍开了邵群的手，扭过头不说话了。

“媳妇儿！”邵群有些着急地把李程秀紧紧抱在怀里，他多怕心肝儿会生气不理他。他偏过头细碎地亲吻李程秀的泪水，见李程秀没有推开他，又用舌头虔诚地舔弄嘴唇，直到怀里的身体慢慢瘫软下来。

意识逐渐回笼，李程秀能感觉到邵群对他的温柔和珍重。邵群在这事上总是花样百出，他渐渐地也能配合上，从中得到水乳交融后难以言喻的美妙体验。 

两个人过日子，除了日常以外，这事的和谐也是必不可少的。这是李程秀这些年摸索出来的体会。他能感觉到邵群顶在他屁股的半硬着……这样一个霸道，说一不二，唯我独尊的人，对自己有着似水的柔情。事事顺应着自己，生怕我会不高兴……

李程秀温柔回吻着邵群，双手轻轻环住邵群宽厚的背。一吻完毕，两人嘴角带出银丝。李程秀咬咬嘴唇说，“是，是邵…邵骏强迫我的，我想着的一直是你……”

邵群愣了一下才回味过来。他按捺住要亲吻李程秀的冲动，却见李程秀红着脸把手指放进小穴，手指弯曲起来一前一后抠挖出留在里面的白色物体。一缕缕白浊像鹅毛般漂浮在水面上。

邵群把李程秀这枚可口的大白饺子在汤里里里外外地洗了一遍。擦干净后扔到床上。

“他怎么逼的你？像我这样吗？”邵群严实地压住李程秀，左手伸入李程秀口中捕捉那根灵巧的舌头，右手肆意玩弄他的乳尖。饶有兴趣地捕捉李程秀眼中的羞涩和闪躲。  
不多时，邵群感觉到李程秀的小东西也硬挺起来顶在腹部。

邵群把李程秀翻成一个屈辱的姿势。后入，跪趴式。像一条求欢的母狗。

他捏住李程秀的命根子，恶狠狠地在他耳边说，“让你跟别的男人厮混！今天干死你。”

邵群不管李程秀身体轻微颤抖，往李程秀屁股吐了口唾沫。唾沫顺着圆滑的丘线滑到洞口，只见那里轻微瑟缩了一下。邵群把手指并拢插入小洞，那个地方由于不久前刚被开发过，很快就松软下来了。

“这里被别人干得很软嘛，嗯？吸住我的手指不让它出去呢。”

“哼嗯……”李程秀塌下了腰，无形是把屁股翘得更高了。圆润晶莹的屁股蛋就像一颗饱满的水蜜桃，让人很想咬一口。

于是邵群就咬了。狠狠地在那个隐秘的地方留下了属于自己的痕迹。

看着李程秀在自己身下舒展得像朵妖艳的芍药。平日的李程秀是温柔的圣洁的百合，是清纯的容易低头害羞的莲，那都是别人能看到的他，只有在自己这里，李程秀得以盛放出千百万种姿态。  
邵群咬着牙想，可不能让别人看到他这副样子。

感受到邵群没有插入，仅仅是硬着龟头在洞口来回刺探，李程秀扭过头看了眼邵群，迷蒙的双眼和微启的嘴唇写满了求欢。这张清纯的脸上混杂了淫荡的风情，让邵群脑筋里的弦突然崩断，他大大咧咧地全根没入，紧实的小穴让他舒服得禁不住发出一声喟叹。他双手握住李程秀细痩的腰肢，下体大力鞭挞。

“嗯……啊……”李程秀抓紧了床头，白皙的手指张开又蜷缩，像脆弱的蝴蝶在风雨中扑棱。意识到自己的叫声会让身上作恶的人更加兴奋，他咬住枕头，闷住一声声娇喘。

一下下发狠的冲撞，伴随着一声声粘腻的肉体拍打声。邵群还嫌不够，将自己整个人叠在李程秀身上叼住他后颈，像交合的野兽。

邵群不黑，而李程秀白的像牛奶。身高一米八八的邵群可以将李程秀整个拥入怀中，肤色差和体型差将邵群的欲火烧的更旺。

邵群舔着李程秀的下巴，有些模糊的说道，“你只能是我的，李程秀。”

“我，我是你的。”

“我是谁！”邵群突然发狠大力拍了李程秀的屁股。

“你是邵群…呜…你是邵群…”

邵群心满意足，轻轻抚摸刚在他屁股留下的牙印子和红痕。他滑落的指尖，带给李程秀痛痒酥麻的触感。

“他厉害还是我厉害？”邵群狠狠地咬住李程秀的喉结，使得李程秀产生了被野兽犬齿摩挲动脉的错觉。而极致危险，往往与快感挂钩。

邵群之于李程秀，一如危险的罂粟，危险又迷人。让人上瘾，再也无法戒去，共沉沦。  
李程秀从颠簸中找到邵群的眼睛，紧紧看着他说，“是邵群。”

那双眼睛，满是鱼水之欢时的水雾缭绕，邵群却能透过它们，找到藏在其中的温柔与坚定。

“媳妇儿，我可真是爱煞了你……”邵群低声呢喃，下身加快了冲刺的速度，像是要把那处捅穿了才泄恨。

李程秀只得紧紧攀住身上那人，如同在欲海浮沉时求生抓住的浮木。感觉到体内冲入温热，一阵接一阵。叠在身上的那个人从我的身体得到无上的欢愉，李程秀想到这里，和邵群同时走上了高潮。


End file.
